Mina and Cliff's story
by harvestfan
Summary: Two stories about two different people. Mina "Claire" travels on a ship that ends up in a storm. Cliff ends up in an interesting situation with Zack. The two never get to talk but they are connected by one event. Based on beginning of BTN for girl.
1. What happened at sea

**A/N: What? I'm actually putting a Harvest Moon story up that isn't Tina's diary? Wow. Okay so this is what I wrote as a prequel** **to a future story. It was going to be called Mina's love story** **and it would based on Back to Nature for Girl. However, now I'm way too busy for a project like that. I'll write Mina's love story one day though. It may take a year or two before I get to it. Anyway, I wrote two prequels that are just collecting dust. So I decided to post them in one story. This was originally in script form. But I edited it for posting. Here's the background. If you've seen the beginning to that game then ignore the next paragraph.**

**Mina meets an older man named Phil on a ship. He gives her advice on how to have a happy life.** **They spend time together and then notice a storm coming. Then they decide to go to their rooms to sleep.**

Prequel ½ What happened at sea

Mina fell asleep. Thinking of what Phil said to her. Meanwhile...

"Captain! The waves gonna hit!" A shipmate yelled.

The Captain almost fell over as he yelled, "I know! There's no time to-"

The huge wave crashed on the ship practically throwing the ship over. Everyone was knocked over. Mina and the rest of the people looked around. That sudden jolt woke them up.

"What in the world just happened?" Mina asked.

Some random person yelled, "It's the storm! It's getting worse!"

Everyone started to panic. But that panic was nothing compared to the turmoil the crew was going through. A gigantic hole was in the ship. The desperately tried to cover it.

"What's the damage?" The Captain asked.

The waves violently rocked the ship as one shipmate answered, "60 percent of the equipment is damaged including the radio. The life jackets were sucked out into the storm. And the engine is shot. The hole is barely being contained. The ship is going to sink, sir!"

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. This was the worst possible thing that could happen.

"Tell the passengers to get on the life rafts." The Captain said.

"But Captain, the waves are too rough. Those escape rafts will be torn apart."

"I know! But we don't have a choice! Water is getting in! The ship will only last for a little while. The escape rafts are our only hope now."

The shipmate finally agreed with a heavy heart and ran to the passenger room. One thing running through his mind. They were all doomed. He made it to the stressed out passengers and yelled so they could all hear. "I need you all to get on the escape rafts! I need you to cooperate and not go wild! The last thing we need is for someone to get left behind because of chaos! Forget all your things and go now!"

He didn't say it, but they knew he was saying the ship was going to sink. They all ran. Mina ran with the crowd and tried to not get trampled. Despite what that shipmate asked, everyone around her was hysterical. Phil surprisingly found her as they were running.

"Mina!"

She looked over and noticed him beside her. "Oh it's you. I can't believe all this is happening."

"I know, but I'll stay by you my friend. We'll get through this together." Phil said.

Everyone made it to the escape rafts and stopped. Looking at the storm made them realize how bad the situation was. One man really didn't want to brave the storm. "I'm not getting on that! This rafts can't save us! This is a death warrant! We don't even have life jackets!"

A lot of people started complaining. But a few started getting on a raft. The shipmate ran up. "This is our only chance! The Captain and the rest of the crew are stalling for time! Now get on the rafts before it's too late! The life jackets were knocked overboard. I know that many of us will probably die, but we can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

Many of the people started boarding. But the rest were undecided. Including Mina.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Phil said.

Mina looked at the raging waters in fear. Would it really be better to get on a raft? "But... I... I don't know."

They looked over the edge as the first group of people's raft landed in the water. The raft was instantly flipped and the waves washed the people away. The screams could be heard clearly over the storm.

Mina backed away shaking her head. "I can't. I can't do it."

"Then I'll stay with you." Phil said.

"What?"

"You are my friend. And I know you have a bright future ahead of you. I'm going to make sure it happens."

Another wave suddenly hit the ship. It knocked people who were trying to get in a raft into the water. Never to be seen again. More rafts were lowered still. Back where the Captain and the rest tried to cover the hole, things were looking bad.

"We can't hold it!" Another shipmate yelled.

The Captain yelled back, "Keep trying! We have to hold it until the passengers are off the ship!"

At that moment, the pressure became too much. The entire room was instantly submerged underwater. And the rest of the ship quickly started filling up with water.

Back with Mina and Phil... Only 10 people, including Mina and Phil still haven't gotten on a life raft.

The shipmate with them started to beg. "Please people, we need to get on before-"

The ship suddenly lurched. And they could feel it sinking fast. Windows were breaking and another big wave was coming.

This was it.

The wave crashed on top of them and the ship shattered into pieces. Mina and the rest were swept up in the sea. Mina found herself underwater and swam up. She gasped for breath and looked around as she was tossed about. One thing stood out. A lifesaver! Mina tried to swim over. But the current was strong.

Phil found the lifesaver and put an arm around it. This storm was crazy. And it was nearly impossible to stay above water. The current pushed him towards Mina to their surprise. "Are you okay!?" He asked her over the thunder.

"I think so!" Mina grabbed the lifesaver and they had a hard time holding on. The storm was relentless. Wave after wave fell on them. But they barely hung on.

Phil coughed out a little water and saw Mina was losing her grip. He was losing his grip too. "Mina! I can't hold on!"

"Keep trying!" She yelled to him.

"We'll both die if this keeps up! I- ah!" He lost his grip completely!

But Mina quickly grabbed his hand. "Don't give up on me!"

"Only one of us has a chance!" Phil yelled.

"Don't talk like that!" Phil grabbed the ring and Mina was glad. Until he took the whole thing and put it over her head. She put her arms through but didn't like what he was doing. "I'll have this on! But don't you dare let go!"

"I'll hang on as long as I can! Stay above the water! Please live on! You can do it! Remember what I said and take it to heart! Be happy!"

Another wave was about to fall on them. Mina grabbed his hands and they held on. The wave crashed down and Mina felt his hands rip from her grasp. After the wave, she looked around, but couldn't see Phil. She knew exactly what became of him. "No! This can't be happening!"

No one else was around. The current dragged her all around. No other person could be seen. It was true. They all drowned. It was so dark and cold. The storm eventually blew her far out. The rain stopped. Mina wondered if the current was taking her away from the storm. Another wave hit her, and Mina was flipped upside down. She quickly dropped out of the life saver before she could drown and surfaced. The life saver was tossed out of reach and the current was taking her the other way. Mina was so tired. She doubted she could swim for long.

But she could see a beach in the distance. Land! Mina desperately swam in that direction. The tide was one her side. For once. The thunder could no longer be heard. She really did escape the storm. Now if only she could make it to shore. Mina swam as fast as she could, but her body gave out on her. She sank into the water. The tide pushed her towards shore. And just when she felt she was about to run out of air, she felt sand. Using all her strength, Mina pushed herself up and took in a deep breath. She floated a few feet and got to the shallow water. Mina crawled the rest of the way to shore. She saw a house. Maybe someone would come out and help her. Mina couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground unconscious.

The moment she collapsed, she forgot most of the night. She remembered Phil, she remembered the approaching storm. But everything after she went to sleep on the ship was forgotten. The trauma of seeing people die and the sinking ship would probably be lost forever in her mind.

**A/N: That's the end for this one. I'll edit and post the other one on here some other time.** **It continues the story.**


	2. The unconsious woman

**A/N: Here's the second story. For this I switch the point of view a lot.** **This might spoil something in the game for you. Well... only if you're courting Cliff. This is the last part of this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Whoops. I forgot to do this before. I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Prequel 2/2

Zack's POV

So I was walking home. I didn't feel the need to celebrate New years eve tonight. I felt like going to sleep. Ah, almost home. I like living at the beach. It's by the dock and... What the?! A girl is unconscious on the beach! What should I do? I looked back and saw Cliff carrying a bunch of suitcases. I went over to get his help.

Cliff's POV

Well, it's about time I leave. I'm gonna board the ship and leave this place. Maybe I should have said goodbye at least. Nah... It's better like this. I don't fit in here anyway. I don't actually live here after all. Just visiting. Huh? Why does Zack look so worried? Does he know I'm leaving?

Normal POV

"Good timing. I need your help. Come with me." Zack said.

Cliff followed while wondering what this was about. Then he saw her.

"This girl is knocked out. So I went for help." Zack told him.

"Wait- so you left her?" That shocked Cliff.

"Yeah..."

"You shouldn't leave someone unconscious by themselves. She probably needs medical attention." Cliff dropped his bags and leaned down by her and checked to see if she was alive.

Cliff's POV

It LOOKED like she was breathing. It's hard to tell.

Zack nodded in agreement. "You're right! I'll go to the clinic and tell the doctor. You carry her there."

"Wait..." I started.

"No time! Her life is in danger!"

And Zack ran off. Why did this happen to me? Couldn't I have run ahead and gotten the doctor while he stayed here? Then again, I can imagine Zack dropping her and hurting her further. She's obviously been through enough. So I picked her up like a big baby and started walking to the clinic. I could feel her breathing. I guess that's a good sign.

Zack's POV

I reached the clinic in record time and tried to open the door. But it was locked. I started pounding on the door.

"Doctor! Doctor!!! Hey! I don't care if the clinic is closed! We have an emergency!!!"

Normal POV

Cliff arrived a couple of minutes later. He saw Zack slamming his fists against the door. Zack saw him and stopped.

"I'm not getting any answer. I know the clinic usually closes at this time but..."

"Wait! You don't think..."

They both realized "The doctor's out celebrating New years eve!"

Cliff would have slapped his head if his arms weren't full.

"Drat... how could we have forgotten." Zack said.

"Maybe he's not far from here."

"No. Almost everyone goes to Mother's hill peak to watch the sunrise."

Cliff's POV

"Okay... so what do we do with her?" She wasn't getting any lighter with us just standing here.

Zack thought about for a minute before saying, "Hm... maybe we should just let her rest somewhere. She could wake up in the morning. If not, we can always get her to the clinic tomorrow."

I'm not sure if that's a good idea. She could be hurt. Waiting could do more harm than good. But it is the only option we have for now.

"Okay. Where should she rest?" I asked.

Zack answered, "Well......... my house is a ways off now. The closest place I can think of is the abandoned farm. Yes. That'll do. Take her there and I'll go inform Mayor Thomas. Your work will be done after that. He and I will be able to take it from there."

And once again, Zack ran off while leaving me alone with an unconscious girl. All I had to do was take her to the farm. But my arms are getting tired. I almost sat her down. I'm getting nervous. Everyone has gone to celebrate New years and I'm alone. The only sound was the wind and the girl breathing. Unless that was just the wind. I don't know. I hurried up and walked to the farm. The place was a mess. Sticks, rocks and a million weeds littered this place. I almost tripped on one on my way to the door. Having reached it, I faced the dilemma of opening it. The best way would be to put the girl down and open it. I was about to do so when a puppy ran over and started barking at me.

"Hey! Settle down."

Good grief, now I can't put her down because of this territorial dog. This pup probably belonged to the previous farm owner. Which makes me think. I mean, I can understand the guy getting tired of farming or retiring and leaving this place. Selling off animals and whatever. But what kind of guy leaves his puppy behind?

"Look pup. I need to put this girl down. Please don't make this difficult."

I started lowering the girl to the ground. The puppy stopped barking and ran over to her. I was about to pull her back when the pup sniffed her and backed up. Maybe he sensed this wasn't the time to fool around and she was unconscious. I don't know. So I placed her gently to the ground and opened the door. The puppy stayed in place and I picked her up again and went inside. There's a bed! Good. I put her on the bed and put the covers over her. There. I sat down by the bed and fell asleep. About an hour later, the Mayor and Zack woke me up.

Mayor Thomas spoke up. "Oh, the poor girl. Thank you Cliff. We'll take it from here. You can go back to the Inn and go to sleep now."

"Thanks." I said.

I am very tired. I left and made my way back to the Inn. I walked inside and went to my room. I was about to fall asleep..... DRAT! I forgot I was supposed to leave... oh well.

**A/N: This is my attempt at being funny. The last one was Tragic and this is supposed to be Comedy. Well that's all for this story. 'Mina's love story' isn't even in the works yet so don't expect a continuation any time soon.** **I'll continue.... before 2012. Hahaha...**


End file.
